Surprise!
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Karin selalu berduaan dengan Micchi. Benarkah Karin selingkuh?/Secemburu apakah Kazune?/Bukan aku yang mendekatinya, Karin yang justru mendekatiku!/Aku mencintaimu!/OneShoot-!


SURPRISE

.

.

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Donbo**

**SURPRISE (c) Invea**

**.**

.

Warning : GaJE! OOC! Typo! De eL eL

.

.**  
><strong>

Akhir-akhir ini Karin mulai jarang bersama Kazune. Entah karena apa, Karin mulai sering bersama-sama dengan Michiru. Kazune hanya bisa cemburu menyaksikan mereka berdua yang selalu berdua ke mana-mana.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kazune kemudian mengajak Karin untuk pulang bersama.

"Karin, pulang bareng yu!" ajaknya.

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan Micchi. Aku duluan ya, dadah! Oh ya, aku pulang malam nanti jadi kau makan duluan saja!" seru Karin sembari dengan bergegas menemui Michiru.

_'Huh! Nishikiori lagi, Nishikiori lagi!'_ sunggut Kazune.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kazune menatap jam dinding di ruang tamu. Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 21.00 namun, batang hidung Karin tak tampak juga. Perasaan bercampur dengan cemburu merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

_'Karin ke mana sih? Sampai jam segini ko belum pulang juga? Apa jangan-jangan dia kecelakaan? Atau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang berduaan dengan Nishikiori? Apa dia berselingkuh dengan Nishikiori?'_ tanyanya bertubi-tubi dalam hati.

"Aku pulang!" seru Karin.

"Dari mana saja kamu jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Kazune dengan kesal.

"Ich Kazune mau tau aja deh!" jawab Karin memanja.

"Tentu saja aku harus tahu!" bentak Kazune.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Itu kan bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku tahu!"

"Huh! Kazune menyebalkan! Lebih asyik sama Nishikiori!" seru Karin acuh tak acuh sembari melenggang menuju kamarnya.

_'Huh! Dasar cewek! Mungkin memang benar kalau Karin berselingkuh dengan Nishikiori! Nishikiori harus ku beri pelajaran!'_ umpat Kazune sembari memikirkan strategi untuk menghadapi Nishikiori.

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

TENG! TENG! TENG! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kazune menghampiri Michiru dan Karin yang sedang berduaan memakan bento-nya di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Nishikiori, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Kazune serius.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Tidak di sini, aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu."

"Baiklah, kita bicara di belakang gedung olah raga,"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Kazune dan Michiru kemudian pergi ke belakang gedung olah raga. Sementara Karin membuntuti mereka. Ia merasakan ada firasat buruk yang akan terjadi di antara mereka.

"Jangan dekati Karin!" bentak Kazune tegas.

"Kau cemburu ya?" pancing Michiru.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Ngga mau ngaku lagi…"

BUG! Sebuah pukulan meluncur meninju wajah Michiru. Karin sangat terkejut menyaksikan perbuatan Kazune tersebut. Michiru meringis kesakitan.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Karin yang mendekatiku, bukan aku yang mendekatinya!" ujar Michiru membuat hati Kazune semakin panas.

"Bohong!" bentak Kazune.

"Apa yang dikatakan Micchi memang benar," sahut Karin sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku yang mendekati Micchi, jadi kau jangan menyakitinya! Dasar bodoh! Kazune menyebalkan!" seru Karin sembari menginjak kaki Kazune.

"Aw! Sakit!"

"Ayo Micchi, kita ke UKS, aku akan mengobati lukamu, kita tinggalkan saja Kazune yang menyebalkan itu!"

"I… Iya…"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Di UKS…

"Karin, apa ini tidak keterlaluan, Kazune nampaknya benar-benar terpukul…" ujar Michiru.

"Biarkan saja, kalau tidak begini, tidak akan seru!"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Seminggu berlalu. Kazune tampak sangat tidak bersemangat. Ia jadi sering melamun sendiri. Nilai-nilainya mulai merosot turun. Para guru dan Kazuners pun mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kazune. Di tengah-tengah keadaan yang sangat mendebarkan itu, Karin tiba-tiba mengajak Kazune pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, besok aku tunggu di depan gerbang taman Fantasy Land jam 20.00.." ujar Karin serius.

"Mau bicara apa? Kenapa ngga sekarang aja? Kenapa harus malam?" tanya Kazune ketus.

"Kalau memang ingin tahu, datang saja!"

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Keesokan harinya, Kazune pun datang ke tempat yang diminta Karin. Nampak sangat sepi di sana, hanya Karin dan beberapa petugas yang terlihat. Kazune menghampiri Karin.

"Kita bicara di Komedi putar saja."

"Hm…"

Mereka pun menaiki komedi putar. Tepat saat berada di bagian puncaknya. Karin pun mulai berbicara memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Karin.

"NGGA!" jawab Kazune dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat kesal terhadap Karin. "Cepatlah, kau mau bicara apa? Aku mau pulang!" ucap Kazune dengan sangat ketus.

"Umh… Aku… Yang ingin ku katakan adalah…" Karin kemudian menggerakkan kepala Kazune untuk menatap keluar jendela. Tampak di bawah, tepatnya di dome Fantasy Land, lilin-lilin berbaris bertuliskan, "Happy Brithday Kazune, Aku Mencintaimu, by Karin"

"Ka… Karin…"

"Maaf, selama sebulan ini aku bekerja sambilan untuk mengumpulkan uang yang dipakai untuk menyewa tempat ini sehari pada saat kau ulang tahun. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu agar menjadi sebuah kejutan. Aku membicarakan rencana ini pada Micchi. Micchi yang setuju dengan rencanaku menemaniku kerja sambilan," terang Karin menghapuskan segala keresahan di hati Kazune.

"Terima kasih."

Kazune kemudian mencium pipi Karin. Wajah Karin pun bersemu kemerahan.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Karin tulus.

"Aku juga.."

Dalam kehangatan itu, bulan dan bintang pun tampak bersinar indah. Di hari ulang tahun Kazune itu, kisah cinta Kazune pun kembali terbalut indah oleh kelembutan hati Karin.

.

.

**˙·٠•● The End ●•٠·˙**

**.**

.

**Review please?  
><strong>


End file.
